


Secret Santas

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal, #2 December Holidays; The team receives their secret santa assignments for the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santas

As they were packing up for the end of the day to go home, Tony looked over at Kate. "So - you know this is your first Christmas with the team," he pointed out with a grin.

"I know that DiNozzo. Why are you bringing it up?" she asked, already tired of all his jokes that day.

"Well I just thought you should know that we usually have a Secret Santa everywhere. Well, us, not counting Gibbs. Until last year it was Ducky, Abby, Gerald, Viv, and me. Viv is gone and you're here. No offense to Vivian but I kinda like you better."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Really? I never met her but I think that I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh Kate, Kate, Kate. Tony is just hoping that your presents will be better than Vivian's," Abby commented as she flounced into the bullpen. "So, are you in or you out? We're pulling names tonight. The rules are you get two weeks to buy a present, max cost $50. We exchange them on Christmas Eve," she explained.

Looking back and forth between Tony and Abby as they stared at her expectantly, she nodded slowly. "Sure. Count me in."

"Oh yay!" Abby exclaimed as she added the paper she had in her hand that evidently had Kate's name on it into her hat and started shaking it as soon as Ducky and his assistant made their way off the elevator.

Kate watched as Tony pulled out a name before grinning and laughing hysterically. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and reached in before pulling out a name but didn't look at it. Instead she shoved the slip into her purse and threw the strap over her shoulder.

"Where you going?" Abby asked curiously. "You didn't look to see who you got!"

"I've got company coming over tonight but I promise I will look when I get home," she smiled with a nod. "Have a good night!"

"Bye Kate!" the group chorused as they finished exchanging their Christmas assignments. As she rode the elevator down, the curiosity got the better of her and pulled the paper out and looked at it in shock. What in the world could she get for _him_?


End file.
